Secrets and Reasons
by AnimeLoverHaruka
Summary: Half a year ago she left with a secret only her family knew. Despite her great desire to tell him, she did not want him to suffer. He heard her reason for their break up but he knew it was not the reason she had told him. Now that she is back, he is determined to find out her real reason but she is determined to keep it to herself. KiseXOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.

**A/N:** I know I should probably be uploading my other stories before starting a new one but I was watching KnB and this wouldn't leave me alone so I ended up writing it.

This is a KisexOC fic.

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Teiko Middle School Graduation**_

The blonde boy looked at the girl in front of him with a disbelieving look on his face.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Ryota, but I want to break up," the girl replied.

"Why? Things are fine between us, aren't they?" he said digging into his memories for any reason his girlfriend might want to break up with him.

"They are but things are different now. You've changed and we will barely have any time for each other now. We're going to different schools; you have basketball practice and work. I will also be gone for nine months. This relationship will become extremely hard. Besides, you said that you wanted a girl who wouldn't tie you down, right? I can't be that person," the girl said trying to keep her voice as even as she could despite the amount of sadness that is slowly overwhelming her.

"Even if we're going to different schools we can still see each other over the weekend and even if you're abroad we can still send emails. It's fine if you can't be a girl who won't tie me down. I just want to be with you," Kise said a small strained smile on his face.

"You make it sound so simple when we both know it's not. I'm sorry, Ryota, but please… let's end this," the girl said tears starting to form on her light blue eyes.

"Miyuki," Kise looked at her watery eyes filled with determination and said, "all right, since it's what you want. I want you to be happy. I guess this is the end of us."

"The time that we spent together has been wonderful and I truly enjoyed it. I hope we can still be friends," the girl known as Miyuki said offering him her hand for a shake and a small smile on her face.

"Friends," Kise said sadly. He began moving his hand as if to take hers but quickly changed it course, grasping her arm and bringing her to him for a hug.

Miyuki returned his hug and they stayed like that for a minute before Miyuki pulled away. After placing a last goodbye kiss to his cheek, she began to walk away but stopped a few steps away turned and said, "Thank you for everything. I wish you good luck on your modeling and basketball. Goodbye, until we meet again."

After saying that Miyuki turned her back to her now ex-boyfriend and as soon as she turned the corner, broke into a run wanting to be away from him before she could break down.

Kise continued watching her until he could no longer see her. As soon as her black hair could no longer be seen, he leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky, the color very much like the girl's eyes. He let a few tears fall and said, "Until we meet again. I love you, Miyu."

* * *

Miyuki continued running until she reached the park where she and Kise had first met. Luckily, it was empty; she made her way to the swings and took a seat. As soon as she took a seat, she allowed herself to break down, burying her face into her hands.

"How was it?" a voice said to her left.

"We are both finally single once again," she told the voice lifting her face from her hands and turning to the direction of the voice.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell him?" the boy said looking at her with eyes very similar to her own.

"Yes, he is only fifteen years old. I don't want this to ruin his life. His popularity is increasing and I don't want it to be ruined by this. I will be the one to worry about this," she said placing a hand on her stomach.

"You are also only fifteen, Miyu. You don't have to carry this burden by yourself," the boy said.

"Tetsu…" Miyuki looked at the boy beside her, her cousin who might as well have been her brother, who was always great at offering advice. He and her mother have both been her confidants throughout this mess. They had listened to her, offered her advice, and now supported the decision she has made.

"I know but it's something I want to do. I love him too much to let this happen to him. But… But I wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish I didn't have to leave him. It hurts… but this is how it has to be. I wish the pain would just go away, I wish I had been careful that time but I can't go back. The only thing I can do see my decision through but… even so I wish it wasn't this painful!" Miyuki said breaking down into even more tears. Kuroko Tetsuya left his seat and hugged his cousin to himself. Miyuki hugged him back and kept on crying, letting all her tears flow until she had no more.

* * *

**A/N:** This was so much better in my mind but anyways was it good? Bad? Please leave me a review to tell me your thoughts but please don't flame. However, I welcome constructive criticism as it is a way for me to become a better writer.

Sorry if Kise is a little OOC but I will try to keep him and the other characters as in character as possible.

I'm still not very sure of the title so if anybody has any idea for it, please leave me a suggestion in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.

**A/N:** Some of the things in this will be diverging from canon a little and since I am writing this before I know the results of the Rakuzan and Seirin match I am assuming that Seirin has won the match.

Also there might be some spoilers for those of you who have yet to read the manga or haven't caught up to the latest chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The black haired girl could see how exhausted the Seirin players were, while their opponents still had energy left. She heard the shout to encourage them and saw as her cousin turned to the teen who had shouted and she could see his crying face when the male produced a basketball from his bag. She heard Aomine's encouragement, followed by _his_ and her heart clenched a little at the familiar voice. One by one others gave their encouragement to Seirin and she could see their desire to win come back. Next to her, she heard her younger siblings give their encouragement and could not help but shout her own. She watched as Seirin continued their game against Rakuzan and watched as they came out victorious cheering along with the crowd as Seirin put their fists into the air in triumph. She watched both teams bow and leave for their respective locker rooms. She sent a message to her cousin asking him to meet up with her and see if he could gather the others after the closing ceremony, adding that they were more than welcome to bring their teammates but not to tell the others it was her who wanted to meet them. Setting her phone back in her back, she waited patiently for a reply.

* * *

Kuroko was drying his sweat and getting ready to change out of his jersey when he heard his phone buzz, informing him that he had just received a message. He paused for a bit, checking his phone. His eyes widened as he saw who the message was from and read it. After reading the message, he sent the others messages asking to meet him after the closing ceremony and informed them of the place. He then sent a reply to his cousin telling her where they would meet up. He set his phone back in his bag and started to once again change.

"Hurry up, you guys! We still have to get to the closing ceremony," Riko told them trying to speed them along.

"Yes!" the team replied, quickening their speed.

Kuroko received messages from the others asking him for the reason he wanted to meet them and he sent them replies, making sure not to reveal the real reason that he had asked them to meet up.

"You've been messing with your phone for a while. You better hurry it up or coach will be mad," Kagami told him.

"Sorry. I'm almost done, I just had some things to send," Kuroko replied.

"To who? A girlfriend?" Kagami asked loudly as Kuroko finished.

"What's this? A girlfriend? Who is it? Is it Toou's manager?" Koganei asked hearing Kagami's words and the others started joining in as they headed out the door.

"No, senpai, it was just from a person I haven't seen in a while," Kuroko replied in his usual way of speaking.

"That Ogiwara kid?" Hyuuga asked.

"No, somebody else, you'll meet that person soon enough," he said as he and the others made their way to the courts once more for the closing ceremony. They did not get very far until a teen made his way over to Kuroko.

"Ogiwara-kun,"Kuroko said.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for your win and I wanted to ask if you wanted to talk afterwards," Ogiwara told him.

"Sorry, I have a person I have to meet afterwards but you can come with the others and I and we can talk afterwards. However, I would like to warn you that the Generation of Miracles might be there and I don't want you to be there if you are uncomfortable with them," Kuroko told him.

"That's fine, I gotta face them eventually anyways," Ogiwara said. Kuroko, while slightly worried, gave Ogiwara the meeting place and told him to meet there after the closing ceremony. They both gave each other a quick goodbye. Kuroko continued on with his team to the courts while Ogiwara went back with his companion so that they could watch the ceremony together.

* * *

Miyuki felt the buzz of her phone signaling the reply. She read it quickly and sent a quick thankful text to her cousin. She then waited for the closing ceremony to begin. The next few minutes were a blur as she could not keep her mind off getting to see them, _him_, again. She saw as Seirin received their trophy and as a person said some words that officially ended the Winter Cup. As the ceremony ended and people began to leave, the teen informed her siblings that they would be meeting their cousin. Her siblings were happy to hear this news as they have not seen their Tetsu-nii-chan in a while. Miyuki smiled and told her siblings to hold her hands as they did not want to get separated in the crowd. They obediently followed her orders and they were out the doors and to the meeting place.

* * *

"Let's go celebrate!" Kiyoshi told the team.

"There's somewhere I would like to go to before that," Kuroko told the others.

"Where are you going?" Hyuuga asked.

"There is somebody I would like to see. Everyone is welcome to come with me if they want," Kuroko replied.

"Fine, we'll go with Kuroko to meet this mysterious person and then we'll all go to celebrate," Riko said.

"Thank you and I apologize for the inconvenience," the shadow said.

"It's fine. Let's hurry so that we can go eat quicker," Kagami said slinging his arms around Kuroko. Getting out of Kagami's grip, the light blue haired teen began leading the others to the designated meeting place.

"Did you get Tetsu's message?" Aomine asked the blonde who was with his team.

"Yes. Are you going?" Kise said.

"Yep. I wanna see why he wanted us to meet up," the Ace replied.

"What? Meet up?" Kasamatsu asked the blonde.

"Kuroko-chi asked us to meet up him and I'll be going. You can come too if you're curious, senpai," the model replied.

"Oi, Kise! Don't go inviting people on you own," Aomine said.

"But Kuroko-chi said we could bring our teammates if we wanted to," Kise replied which lead to a small argument that was quickly ended when Momoi reminded them that the others would be waiting for them. The argument ended and Aomine, Momoi, Kise, as well as Kaijou's regulars headed over to the meeting place. Along the way, they managed to meet up with Midorima and Takao.

When they reached their destination, Murasakibara and Himuro were already there along with Himuro and Kagami's old basketball teacher who had Nigou sitting at her feet. They greeted each other and waited for the others to show up. Akashi and the Rakuzan regulars arrived and were followed shortly by Seirin along with Ogiwara. Nigou ran up to Kuroko and Kuroko picked the puppy up.

"Tetsu-kun, why did you call us all out here?" Momoi asked.

"There's somebody who wants to see everyone again," Kuroko replied.

"Who is it?" Aomine asked.

"You will see soon enough. It's a person everyone from Teiko should know and perhaps even the others may know her," Kuroko told them.

"Congratulations!" three voices said accompanied by sounds of popping as confetti showered down upon the group from behind. Everyone turned behind them to find three people, all of them had the same black hair and pale skin similar to Kuroko. The younger two had matching beautiful amber colored eyes. The oldest of the bunch on the other hand possessed light blue eyes similar to the eyes of Seirin's shortest player. Upon seeing the teen in the middle, the former members of Teiko's basketball team, sans Kuroko and Akashi whose eyes merely widened, had the same look of shock on their faces.

"Long time, no see, everyone!" the blue eyed girl said a cheerful smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Good? Bad?

I hoped that everyone enjoyed it. If you want to please leave a review to tell me of your thoughts.

I'll be writing a quick character profile for Miyuki in the author's note of a later chapter and maybe one for her siblings as well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket. The only this I own in this are my OCs.

I actually started this chapter before the last three chapters of KnB. With this story, it'll actually become a little AU since I'm changing up some parts from the actual ending in the manga.

In the prologue I said that she would be gone for half a year. I remembered that the Japanese school year ends at around March and as such I have changed the time Miyuki has been gone to nine months.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The others could only stare at the girl. She looked very familiar but they could not remember where they could have possibly seen her before. The black haired, blue eyed girl was pretty and dressed fashionable. She donned a white sweater with a red heart in the middle with a black slightly furry coat to shield her from the cold. This was matched with dark blue skinny jeans and black heeled boots. They could see the Generation of Miracles' shock upon seeing the girl. Akashi, ever in control of his emotions, was the first to speak.

"It's been quite some time. I hope that you enjoyed your time in London," the Rakuzan captain said.

"I did very much, thank you," the girl replied smile still on her face.

"Your boobs got bigger," Aomine said finally recovering from his shock and regaining his voice several seconds later.

"Where are you looking?!" the teen exclaimed a blush on her face.

"Dai-chan, don't be perverted, especially since it's been nine months since we've last seen Mi-chan," Momoi said finally recovering as well heading over to the girl and giving her a hug.

"Aomine-chi! You're being perverted!" Kise exclaimed at the same time Momoi said those words.

"Aomine-kun, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my cousin that way," Kuroko said.

"I'm just stating a fact," the dark blue haired teen said, defending himself.

"When did you get back?" Midorima said ignoring his other ex-teammates.

"Yesterday night at around ten, the only ones who really knew I was coming back were my parents," Miyuki said.

"Ne~ Miyu-chin did you bring me back any sweets?" Murasakibara asked.

"Yes, I did. I also have something for everyone else. I didn't bring them though since there were too many of them," Miyuki replied.

"Ah!" Moriyama exclaimed finally remembering why the girl was so familiar.

"What is it, Moriyama?" Kasamatsu asked.

"That girl, I remember where I've seen her before. She's a model. Although she hasn't been doing any modeling, I heard she won some sort of fashion designing contest and went to London," Moriyama explained.

This statement was met with exclamations of astonishment. Everyone started talking over each other trying to make sure that the information they just heard about the girl was true. Miyuki calmed them down and started her introduction.

"My name is Saito Miyuki. Nice to meet you all," Miyuki said.

"Good evening, I'm Kanade but you can call me Kana," her sister said.

"And I'm Hiroki, but you can call me Hiro,"the boy, her brother, said.

Everyone started to make their introductions and when they finished Miyuki had a question.

"Murasaki-kun, Aka-kun, when will you be going back to your schools?" Miyuki asked them.

"We will be leaving in two days. Coach allowed us time to go and explore Tokyo," Akashi responded.

"For us we have three days as we have a school holiday," Himuro answered for Murasakibara.

"Then how about coming to my house tomorrow? After all I'm sure some of you guys want to go and celebrate today. I would love to get to know you guys," Miyuki said.

"Are you sure that would be all right with your parents?" Riko asked.

"Yes, I asked them earlier. It is part of the reason I asked you guys to come here today. Everyone is more than welcome to come," Miyuki replied.

"We don't know where your house is though," Kagami said.

"But you have a member of your team who does," Miyuki pointed out. After a few more words from Miyuki saying that it would be okay, the people gathered said that they would go. Miyuki smiled brightly, happy that she could learn more about her old friends' new team members.

"Murasaki-kun and his companion might end up having a slight problem. Murasaki-kun, do you remember where my house is?" Miyuki said, turning to the tall purple-haired teen for the second part.

"No," the teen replied honestly.

"They can come with us. If that's fine with you guys," Kagami said, turning to his teammates. Everyone told him that they were okay with it.

"Well, I guess that's all settled. How about being there at 11:30?" Miyuki said and then her phone buzzed signaling she had received a message. After seeing everyone give a nod, she checked her phone and saw a message from her mother informing her that she and their father were close.

"My siblings and I will have to leave soon. Thank you guys for coming and I can't wait to spend time with you guys tomorrow. I hope you enjoy you're evening," Miyuki said.

"Will you guys be okay leaving with just the three of you?" Ogiwara asked.

"Yes, our parents will be picking us up and then we'll be going out for dinner," the black haired girl told them.

"Well then, we'll take our leave," Akashi said and the others teams started saying their goodbyes as well.

"Thank you again for coming and I'll see everyone again tomorrow. I hope you have a good night," the girl said as each team went their own way. She and her siblings started made their way to where they mother had texted she and their father would be waiting.

* * *

Entering the car, the siblings and their parents exchanged their greetings. They then made their way to the restaurant that they had made a reservation for. As they ate dinner, they talked about the things Miyuki had missed while she was in London and what Miyuki had been up to in London. Kanade told her about the new moves that she had learned in gymnastics and the new pieces that she had learned on the violin, and Hiroki told her about the new soccer tricks that he had learned and the new kendo moves that he had been taught. The family told jokes and caught up on the time that they had been separated. However, half an hour into their meal, a young couple entered with their own infant, who could not have been more than six months old. Seeing the child, Miyuki could not help but touch her own stomach, remembering painful memories. Miyuki's mother ever-perceptive touched her daughter's hand, which brought Miyuki's attention to back to her. Reiko gave her child a smile, which Miyuki returned with her own slightly strained one. Reiko gave her husband a look, and Ryuuji understanding after a few moments began to talk about new places that were completed while Miyuki was away and suggesting that she go visit them some time with her friends.

An hour passed by, in which the family finished their respective dinner and ate dessert. During that time, Miyuki's parents made sure to distract her from the infant seated only two tables away from them as they were sure it would bring unpleasant memories for their eldest child. Ryuuji paid the bill and the family made their way to the supermarket to buy some chips and beverages for Miyuki's get together the next day.

* * *

Upon their arrival to their home, each family member went their own way. Ryuuji made his way to the office to finish up some of the paperwork that he had brought home, in order to leave the office a little earlier. Miyuki's mother followed him, checking over some of the photographs that she had taken to determine which one would be the best. The children went to their own rooms to do their own things.

When Miyuki reached the second floor, she headed to the bathroom and began to prepare the bath. After starting it, she headed to her room to grab her sleep clothes, and then headed back into the bathroom. She took her bath, soaking in for quite a while, and then rose. She put on her clothes, dried her hair, and brushed her teeth. Before going to sleep, Miyuki withdrew a light blue, star decorated album from within her desk drawers. Opening it, she looked through the miniscule amount of pictures it contained and let a few tears fall. After several minutes, she closed the album, placed it back, and then lay back in her bed, allowing her body's exhaustion to take over, granting her body the rest that it needed.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? I'm pretty sure I gave a pretty big hint of what Miyuki's secret is.

I have started the third chapter and I will try my best to get it to you guys as soon as possible. However, school has been getting in my way. It's actually quite exhausting. Despite the fact that is has only been about a month and a week since we started school, I feel like it has been three months. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
